


Мотель «У пропавшего туриста»

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angry Tom Hiddleston, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Небольшая история про Тома и Бена, в которой рассматриваются пределы прощаемого ими друг другу. Тот случай, когда забота о близком друге заходит слишком далеко





	Мотель «У пропавшего туриста»

Миссис Хиддлстон устало прикрыла глаза, а затем снова начала развешивать гирлянды. Ежегодная суматоха перед Рождеством всегда тяжко ей давалась. Но так как приезжали дети и внуки, эти заботы были ей в радость.

Том пробежал мимо неё на второй этаж, лишь виновато улыбнувшись мимоходом. Он собирался провести этот день со своим близким другом, вот и носился по всему дому, то отбирая у племянников обёрточную бумагу, то разыскивая клей и ножницы.

— Мам, где в нашем доме кулинарная книга? — донеслось из бывшего кабинета отца Тома, а теперь уютной домашней библиотеки, и следом Том уже спускался в верхней одежде и с большой сумкой, где, скорее всего, и прятался подарок.

Миссис Хиддлстон лишь усмехнулась и показала рукой на свою голову:

— Я пока не жалуюсь на свою память, мой дорогой, и мои рецепты всегда при мне. Что тебе подсказать?

Том закусил губу, подошёл ближе и снова виновато посмотрел на мать.

— Что-нибудь, чтобы улучшить вкус мяса. Ты же знаешь Бенедикта, с него станется выплюнуть еду и объявить голодовку на все праздники. Он очень нежный.

— Да-да, я помню, как мучилась с готовкой, пока он гостил у нас, — миссис Хиддлстон задумалась лишь на секунду. — Бери самое простое: равные части соли и коричневого сахара, свежий розмарин, апельсины и яблочный сок.

— Как для индейки?

— Да, и не забудь про перец и лавровый лист. Прогреть с тремя стаканами воды, и можно спасать твоё мясо. А что это кстати?

— Да ничего особенного, — Том обезоруживающе ей улыбнулся и проговорил словно сам себе, — лишь уши чёрных свиней.

— Что, прости? Уши? Свинина? О, мой дорогой, он же побоится есть такой грубый деликатес.

— Ничего, ему давно стоило бы побороть свой страх, — Том снова едва слышно пробормотал, словно не желая, чтобы собеседник услышал его.

Страх? Миссис Хиддлстон вздрогнула, услышав странные нотки в голосе сына, и пытливо взглянула на него, но он снова был её милым Томом, безмятежно улыбающимся и с сияющими глазами. Увы, прошло то время, когда она могла прочитать тайны только лишь по его виду. Он стал действительно хорошим актером.

— Мне пора, мам, — Том нежно обнял её, словно успокаивая. — Ещё раз извинись за меня перед остальными, я вернусь и встречу с вами Новый год.

— Передавай привет Бенедикту, и приезжайте вместе. Он знает, ему всегда рады в Саффолке.

— Да, хорошо, — Том засмеялся, и они пропели хором: — Саффолк — территория любви!

Он вышел во двор, а миссис Хиддлстон продолжила украшать гостиную к приходу гостей. Странная, тревожащая ее мысль внезапно пришла ей в голову, и она тут же ринулась в кухню и проверила все ящики со столовыми приборами. Внешне всё было в порядке, но она заметила, что снова исчез один из ножей.

Она присела на стул, почувствовав внезапно слабость в коленях. Её не тревожила пропажа — ножи всегда возвращались. Иногда она даже отмывала незаметные на первый взгляд запекшиеся капли крови на рукоятках и относила на новую заточку, чтобы убрать следы повреждений на лезвии, каждый раз выслушивая, что не стоит ими рубить кости. Она была хорошей матерью и не задавала лишних вопросов.

***

Бен с удовольствием откинулся в кресле, вытягивая ноги ближе к теплу камина. Дорога в этот уютный мотель из отдельных небольших домиков у подножия Скофелл-Пайка занимала несколько часов. И хотя он каждый раз ворчал на это, но полная анонимность, устраиваемая смышлёным хозяином гостиницы благодаря двойной оплате за ночлег, и отсутствие туристов в холодное время года превращали этот тихий уголок Озёрного края в лучшее место отдыха для них двоих.

— Том, прошу, не заставляй меня долго сидеть в таком виде! — Как он не старался, но его голос прозвучал с плохо скрываемыми нотками недовольства, но тут же они сменились на почти детское нетерпение: — Ты заставил меня нацепить на себя этот шерстяной ужас, так что простым подарком не отделаешься.

Нехотя поднявшись, Бен прошёл вглубь комнаты, где и расположился, нахохлившись в тёплом толстом свитере на полу возле рождественской ели в центре их маленькой гостиной и прекрасно понимая при этом, что выглядит довольно забавно с этим своим чуть надменным видом и одетым в тёмно-красный «шерстяной ужас» с вышитыми жёлтыми оленями на плечах и груди. Том рассмеялся, появившись в проёме гостиной, и, подходя, слегка растрепал Бену волосы, тут же нежно целуя и протягивая ему объёмную и ярко запакованную коробку.

Бумага тут же полетела во все стороны, и вот на свет появился самый обычный переносной холодильник.

— Кхм, собираешься предложить мне пикник? — недоумённо и немного разочаровано протянул Бен, слегка взвешивая и разглядывая свой подарок.

— Нет, глупый. Открывай скорее, главный подарок внутри. — Том уселся на диван напротив него и теперь потягивал терпкий янтарный бренди, сияя глазами и строя умилительные рожицы.

У Бена что-то ёкнуло внутри, и встали дыбом волоски на загривке. Он, немного помедлив и сердито заметив себе не глупить зазря, откинул крышку холодильника и попытался разглядеть, что это такое лежит, переложенное кусочками льда. И хотя в комнате было жарко натоплено, а свитер казался ужасающе жарок и колюч, у него пробежал мороз по коже: его милый друг привёз ему дюжину человеческих ушей.

— Ну, улыбнись, мой милый, — Том всё так же счастливо ему улыбался и сиял своими невозможными глазами. — И иди же разжигать гриль, а я пока приготовлю особенный маринад по рецепту моей маменьки.

***

Сильный ветер, который всегда бушевал зимой у подножия Скофелл-Пайка, прогоняя незадачливых туристов и загоняя местных жителей с улиц домой, трепал лёгкий пуховик Бена и мешал ему как следует разжечь старый, покрытый сажей гриль за домом. Бен с упорством дул на тлеющий комок смятой бумаги, надеясь, что лежащие рядом угли для розжига схватятся даже под таким пронизывающим холодным ветром. Наконец-то ему это удалось, жаром пахнуло в лицо, и он, наглотавшись дыма, закашлялся, согнувшись пополам. «Что же мне делать со всем этим? Бежать?» — мелькнула отчаянная мысль в его голове.

Ему нужно было сразу понять, что Том не оставит тот их разговор перед своей очередной поездкой с гуманитарной миссией в Африку просто так. Тогда пару недель назад они встретились в доме Тома — Бену нужен был профессиональный совет для его будущих съёмок на зелёном фоне — и разговорились попутно о деятельности его друга в ЮНИСЕФ.

Бен не ожидал от себя, что на очередной словесный всплеск наполненного радостью и энтузиазмом близкого друга, он разразиться циничной бранью и оскорблениями в его бездумности и бессмысленной жертвенности. Том тогда почти его не прерывал, лишь задавал порой краткие наводящие вопросы, никак не интонируя жалостью, за что Бен был ему до сих пор благодарен. «Кто это был? Как они выглядели? Что они с тобой сделали?» — эти вопросы прожигали тогда и жгли Бена до сих пор в воспоминаниях. Он даже не осознавал, в каком ледяном панцире находился до того разговора с Томом. Тогда Бен рассказал ему всё, каждую деталь, которая всплывала в его мозгу в самые неожиданные моменты, каждое стыдное воспоминание о собственной слабости и испытанном унижении.

Они дружили с Томом уже пару лет, и Бен догадывался, что к нему испытывают гораздо более серьёзные чувства нежели простая дружба и симпатия. Он не отвечал — на него не давили, и Бен привык к этой проявляемой Томом к нему заботе и любви. В какой-то момент его хороший друг стал ему самым близким и понятным человеком. И Бен с удивлением уловил, что за солнечной улыбкой и весёлым нравом его милого друга скрывается другой Том: жёсткий и даже жестокий к проявляемой несправедливости и грубости. Может поэтому именно и только ему он смог доверить мучающие его воспоминания о том случае, произошедшем с ним во время рабочей поездки в Южную Африку.

Тогда, пробив колесо на арендованной машине, они с друзьями остановились где-то в захолустье в паре десятков километров до ближайшего города. На них напали сразу же, впрочем ни его товарищи, ни он сам, этому не удивились: их предупреждали об этом и даже раздавали брошюры для туристов с правилами поведения при нападении. Вспоминая много позже, Бен понимал, что вёл себя довольно глупо с напавшими на них бандитами, но то, что произошло с ним потом, нельзя было списать на его наивность.

Один из бандитов, с самого начала пристально рассматривающий его в упор, оттащил его, вяло упирающегося и непонимающего, подальше от остальных и уронил пинком под колени на землю. Дальнейшее Бен помнил с трудом. Возможно, сам не понимая этого, он берёг себя и скрывал все случившееся где-то в глубине подсознания. Лишь стыдная боль, унижение и страх преследовали его даже после того, как их с друзьями, измученных и потрёпанных спасли и довезли до города, где он смог наконец смыть с себя всю налипшую на него грязь, слизь и, главное, запах нападавшего. Его друзья не видели, что с ним сделал тот человек, поэтому Бен соврал, что его просто избили за дерзость и неповиновение. Эту версию он заученно повторял и другим при расспросах.

И лишь когда Том увлечённо и вдохновенно начал говорить о своей будущей поездке в ЮАР, перемежая свой рассказ планами о посещении самых захолустных и неблагополучных районов, Бен не сдержался. Это был его самый близкий друг. Его Том — и ничей больше.

Когда гневная ругань уже утихла и перешла в несдерживаемые рыдания, Бен мог только бессильно сидеть, уткнувшись в свои ладони, в полуобьятиях, которые нежно дарил ему Том. Он чувствовал лёгкие поцелуи и слышал тихий голос Тома, который нашёптывал ему всякие утешающие глупости на ухо. В тот момент Бен говорил ему о своём страхе, о ненависти к другим мужчинам, о невозможности близости, но сам не заметил, как начал отвечать на всё более жаркие поцелуи Тома.

В тот раз они оставались целомудренно одетыми и ласкали друг друга словно неопытные подростки, впервые постигающие любовь. Бен первым потянулся коснуться внушительного бугра между ног Тома, понимая, что тот хочет дать ему возможность самому сделать первый шаг. Восхитительная твёрдость и жар, ощущаемые даже сквозь плотную ткань тесных брюк, опалили щёки Бена румянцем. Чуть было вновь не появившаяся мысль о стыде и унижении тут же исчезла, растворившись в нестерпимом желании, что разгоралось в его теле.

Том скользнул рукой за пояс его свободных штанов и сжал через натянутую ткань тесных трусов его восставший член. Бена прошило удовольствием, и он перебросил одну ногу через его и теперь почти сидел у него на коленях, прижимаясь наполовину спиной к его груди и давая ему больше свободы для движений, а сам тем временем не отпускал руку со столь волнующей его твёрдости в штанах своего друга и теперь уже любовника.

Бен посмотрел через плечо на Тома, читая в его глазах неприкрытое желание поиметь его прямо на этом узком диване. Его отверстие предвкушающе сжалось, а сам он застонал, зажмуривая глаза, страшась и понимая, что одновременно желает этого и боится. Том словно уловил его непонятные и противоречащие друг другу эмоции и, высвободив его уже сочащийся прозрачной смазкой член из трусов, начал часто и сильно отдрачивать ему, торопя и приближая оргазм.

Повернув голову и уткнувшись в щеку Тома, Бен тотчас же ощутил лбом нежный успокаивающий поцелуй. Он прижимался к Тому все теснее, обхватывая через одежду его внушительное достоинство, не представляя даже, как справится с таким. Яркая картинка, появившаяся в его возбуждённом мозгу, что это Том, а не страшный вонючий насильник, втрахивал его тогда в пыльную южноафриканскую землю, и что всё это было по взаимному желанию и страсти, и что Бен не плакал тогда, как глупое наивное дитя, а просил продолжать и не останавливаться, подхватила его и уронила в стыдное жаркое пламя.

Постанывая на каждый плевок своего члена, всё ещё сжимаемого крепкой рукой Тома, Бен с дрожью осознал, как чудесно и правильно себя ощущает в его объятиях. Его продолжало колотить от пережитого удовольствия, но он чувствовал рукой твёрдость Тома, поэтому, не имея совершенно ни одной связной мысли во внезапно опустевшей голове, сполз с его колен на пол. Том правильно понял его неловкие и затуманенные наслаждением движения: он быстро встал, расстегивая ширинку, и, нежно проведя по губам Бена пальцами, обхватил его голову рукой.

Бен ощутил, как чудесно твёрдая и влажная плоть наполнила его жадно открытый рот. Он чувствовал её солёность и, часто сглатывая, слизывал мускусный аромат. Смаргивая редкие слезы от глубоких толчков Тома в самое горло, Бен благодарно смотрел на него, как на возвышающийся над ним спасительный колосс. Он совсем не мог шевелить языком, не то, чтобы ласкать им крупную головку толстого члена Тома, и сжать растянутые губы ему было довольно сложно. Но Том не стал его долго мучить, он вытянул свой влажный член, оставляя прозрачную ниточку слюны, тянущуюся к нему от припухших губ Бена, и несколькими быстрыми движениями оросил лицо и волосы Бена своей пахучей спермой.

Удовлетворённо сомкнув веки, Бен собирал языком и пальцами каждую каплю, смакуя и запоминая вкус Тома. Тот же, ничуть не брезгуя, опустился перед ним на колени и также начал вылизывать его лицо, прерываясь на глубокие и влажные поцелуи. Они вели себя, как два ластящихся к друг другу кота, периодически смеясь и не желая отрываться друг от друга.

Позже, чисто умытые и всё ещё счастливо смеющиеся, они прижимались друг другу в постели. Том не требовал большей близости, и Бен был снова безмолвно благодарен за это понимание. Лаская его волосы, Том шептал ему, что защитит его и не даст никому в обиду, и Бен, засыпая, слушал его смешные обещания, что тот станет для него «супергероем», ощущая себя при этом любимым и наконец-то услышанным.

Мог ли он тогда догадываться, что Том говорил всерьёз, знал ли, что та тёмная и скрываемая от других часть его друга может исполнить обещанное? Или, быть может, он на это в тайне надеялся? Бен даже сам себе не мог ответить на эти вопросы. Поэтому, подбросив на угли пару расколотых поленьев и надеясь, что начинающий лёгкий снег не загубит его стараний, он вернулся в дом, продолжая сомневаться и дрожа, но совсем не от холода.

***

Бен только успел сбросить с себя не спасающий от ветра и мокрого снега пуховик и пройти в тёплую комнату, как в дверь домика постучали. Он растерянно оглянулся на вышедшего из кухни Тома, где тот, видимо, готовил своё жуткое блюдо. Бена тут же замутило, а Том, не выпуская из руки нож и медленно крадучись, стал подбираться ко входу.

— Ты кому-то рассказал об этом месте? — прошептал Том ему. — Зачем?

Бен часто замотал головой из стороны в сторону, отрицая подобное и боясь сказать что-либо вслух.

Снова послышался стук, и кто-то заворчал под дверью, но слов было не разобрать. Том показал глазами Бену, чтобы тот встал перед входом, а сам прижался к стене рядом. Бен сделал, что требовалось, хотя его всё ещё нервно поколачивало от мыслей о жутком подарке Тома, и потянул на себя дверь. В холл ввалился какой-то незнакомец, одетый в короткое лёгкое пальто, поэтому порядком замёрзший и стучащий зубами.

— М-машина з-за-застряла, — выдохнул странный тип, дрожа всем телом. — О боже, как же я з-замерз, пока добрался сюда.

— Кто вы? И зачем здесь в такой глуши?

— Сам не знаю, где я теперь. Пришлось тащиться наугад, — незнакомец умоляюще уставился на Бена. — Вы меня спасли!

— И всё-таки, куда вы направлялись? — подал голос Том, всё это время стоящий за их нежданным гостем и изучающий его одежду. Он уже успел убрать нож и теперь сложил руки перед собой.

— Я ехал к своему приятелю в Васдейл Хед. Но, кажется, сбился с пути. Я не местный, недавно приехал из ЮАР, — незнакомец протянул руку Тому и представился: — Люк. Люк Эванс, как актер. Мне даже говорят, что я немного на него похож.

— Ни капли, — Том ответил на рукопожатие и, не выпуская руки «гостя», повёл в гостиную. — Вам стоит обсушиться, вы совсем продрогли.

Бен закрыл входные двери и прижался к прохладному дереву. ЮАР? Это не могло быть совпадением.

Из гостиной донеслась приглушённая речь их гостя, прерываемая непринуждённым смехом Тома. Бен выпрямился, дрожь, бившая его последние несколько минут, прошла, и он чувствовал, что на него накатывает уже знакомое ему спокойствие. Так всегда случалось с ним перед выходом на сцену или перед словами «мотор!». Он словно из твари дрожащей становился тем, кем и был на самом деле. Таким, каким его разглядел Том и полюбил.

Он провёл рукой по волосам, приводя их в порядок, затем захватил на кухне уже открытую бутылку шампанского и бокалы и направился, знакомиться с Люком. Люк Эванс. Должно быть это будет интересно.

— Нет, я и не мог представить, что это действительно вы! А я ещё как дурак хвалился схожестью с моим тёзкой-актером. — Люк сидел на полу у камина и грел руки его теплом. Его пальто было небрежно брошено на кресло рядом, и Бен брезгливо заметил, что растаявшие немногочисленные хлопья снега с него уже оставили тёмные пятна на обивке.

— Было забавно. О, шампанское? Как вовремя, — Том, лучась добродушием и снова сияя глазами, улыбнулся Бену и заговорщицким тоном бросил Люку: — Он всегда угадывает мои мысли.

— Но всегда есть место удивлению, — вернул ему улыбку Бен. Он весь превратился в сжатую пружину, словно вернулся в учебный зал отрабатывать упражнения на импровизацию. Что задумал его милый друг? Подыграть ему и остаться с возлюбленным или бежать?

Том казался очень расслабленным, он как обычно следил за каждым словом собеседника и зеркалил реакции. Бен знал все его уловки и уже не попадался на них так просто. Люк же, словно не замечая повисшего в воздухе напряжения, продолжал удивляться своей удаче застать своих спасителей в такой глуши.

— Вы приехали только к своему другу или решили обосноваться где-то в Камбрии? Надоела жара? — Том отвернулся, чтобы наполнить бокалы, а когда передавал их, то хитро подмигнул Бену, пока Люк этого не заметил.

— О да, решил вернуться на землю предков. Да и дела на моей… Э-э, в моём офисе шли негладко. Спасибо, за счастливую встречу, — Люк отсалютовал им и сделал большой глоток. — Но мне улыбнулась удача, и если одно интересное дело выгорит, я получу небывалое повышение на новом месте.

— Вы на редкость удачливы, — хмыкнул Том, пряча улыбку за бокалом.

— А может быть, мне даже и не придётся никогда работать. — Люка заметно повело, он вздрогнул и потёр устало глаза.

— Вас сморило от жара огня? — Том был сама любезность, он подскочил и потянул Люка за руки, поднимая. — Садитесь на диван между нами.

В какой-то пародии на вальс Том прокрутил слабеющего недотёпу вокруг рождественской ели и уронил рядом с Беном, тут же резко отпрянувшим на самый край их небольшого дивана.

— Да, я чувствую себя очень стран-н-но, — протянул Люк, тщетно пытаясь удержать себя в сидячем положении. — Должно быть, вино было очень крепким.

Том рассмеялся, словно услышал какую-то шутку, а затем прильнул к нему, удерживая за плечо.

— Ваш друг, наверное, вас заждался, — прошептал он ему на ухо и снова, воспользовавшись тем, что Люк почти потерял сознание, подмигнул Бену. — Может, хотите позвонить ему?

— Какой др… н-нет, не стоит, — Люк не мог даже удержать свою голову прямо, и теперь она покоилась на плече Тома.

Бен цинично заметил про себя, что со стороны они были похожи на пару влюблённых. Страх уже был забыт, и теперь его раздражал этот мужлан, что хлебал изысканное вино, как какая-то свинья, и чей чуждый ему, телесный запах слегка доносился до него.

— Какая жалость, — Том состроил грустную мордашку, — а вот мой друг Джоуи бы точно поднял тревогу, если бы я задержался хоть на полчаса. Как-то я пропустил его свадьбу, так он устроил разнос местной полиции в поисках меня. Но это другая история, а пока я расскажу вам поподробнее о моём лучшем друге.

Бен внимательно посмотрел на него, и Том нежно ему улыбнулся, показывая тем самым, что всё в порядке. Он поднял голову Люка за волосы и освободившейся рукой похлопал его по лицу.

— Эй, не спать! Ты пропустишь такую интересную историю, — Том грубо сбросил его тело на пол и, перевернув того на спину, присел над ним, продолжая говорить уже без улыбки и смотря прямо в мутнеющие глаза бедняги: — Джоуи не только мой хороший, но и самый первый и верный друг. Хоть у него не вышло с карьерой актера, он стал хорош в деле решения и устранения проблем.

Бен слышал уже от Тома краткие рассказы о его друге детства, всегда в тайне ревнуя к столь крепкой дружбе. Джоуи нашёл своё призвание в выполнении особенных заданий их уважаемого правительства, скрывая свою деятельность под ничем не примечательной работой в небольшой строительной компании, больше специализирующейся на продаже недвижимости в разных странах, что и давало ему возможность свободно передвигаться по всему свету благодаря абсолютно легальным филиалам их фирмы.

Том поднялся и принялся наполнять опустевшие сосуды остатками вина. Бокал Люка с едва видимым на дне осадком так и остался стоять на полу у камина.

— Что ты будешь делать дальше? — подал голос Бен.

— Тсс, любовь моя, пусть Люк узнает больше о моём друге. — Они стукнулись бокалами. И этот звон прозвучал музыкой среди звуков копошения и хрипов почти бессознательного тела на полу.

— Недавно Джоуи позвонил мне и сообщил о неком недалёком детективе, — Том снова обращался к Люку, хотя Бен сомневался, что тот может ещё его слышать, — который заинтересовался моей недавней поездкой в ваши края. Джоуи был так любезен, что прислал мне его фото и даже предупредил, когда тот въехал в страну. Я очень люблю своего друга и ценю его верность.

Том больше не улыбался, его глаза не сияли, а меж бровей появилась сердитая морщинка. Он взглянул в глаза Бена и, легко прижавшись на мгновение к его губам в целомудренном поцелуе, продолжил тихо говорить:

— Я самый счастливый человек, — Том обнял Бена и прижался к его щеке, — мой друг мне верен через десятилетия, и мой возлюбленный принимает меня, отбросив страх и сомнения.

— Он всё ещё двигается, — прошептал Бен, чувствуя, как его мутит от вида агонизирующего простофили Люка.

Том нехотя разомкнул их объятия и, игриво посматривая на бледнеющего от ужаса Бена, поднялся, направляясь к лежащему навзничь бедняге, поигрывая вновь появившимся ножом в руке. Лёгкий взмах рукой — и в самый последний миг Том остановил лезвие в паре миллиметров от пульсирующей жилки на шее жертвы.

— Наверное, тебе стоит подняться в спальню, — произнёс Том озабоченно, выглядя при этом огорчённым и сомневающимся. — Тебе ещё пока рано видеть всё это.

Бен тут же резво вскочил и, судорожно сглатывая от подступающей тошноты, стремглав бросился наверх, где закопался в тяжёлые зимние одеяла, закрывая себе уши подушками, чтобы не слышать происходящего внизу.

***

Бен резко очнулся, просыпаясь. Сколько он провел времени в кровати, ему было непонятно. Он вздрогнул, чувствуя, как прогибается под чужим весом матрас, и перевернулся, встречая обеспокоенный взгляд Тома.

— Ты в порядке? — Волосы Тома были чуть влажными и липли к его шее, он, видимо, успел принять душ, пока Бен воображал себя викторианской барышней в глубоком обмороке.

— Нам не придётся доплачивать хозяину за испачканный ковер?

— Нет, я сделал всё аккуратно. — Том заметно расслабился, услышав спокойный голос Бена. — Не беспокойся, я всё уже убрал.

Бен оттолкнул его на кровать и теперь сидел на его бёдрах, нависая над ним, словно изучая и пытаясь рассмотреть что-то в невинных прозрачных глазах любимого. Как он может выглядеть так безмятежно, словно рассыпал сахар, а не пролил кровь? Бен томно вздохнул, теряя нить своих рассуждений, когда Том просунул руки под колючую шерсть свитера, прохладными ладонями лаская ему живот. Он притянул его к себе, целуя и с удовольствием стягивая надоевший предмет одежды, пока тот пытался стащить с него мешающие теперь брюки. Бену надоела эта возня, и он, легко соскочив с кровати, принялся раздеваться под горящим и довольным взором своего любимого. Том тоже не терял времени даром и теперь ждал его полностью обнажённый с гордо стоящим и манящим членом.

Бен сглотнул набежавшую слюну, вспоминая, как вкусно и хорошо было ощущать это чудо во рту. Он осторожно забрался на кровать, стоя на коленях возле лежащего и расслабленного Тома, не понимая, с чего начать, и что от него ждут. Том приподнялся, обхватывая его за голову и вовлекая в долгий влажный поцелуй, затем потянул к себе ближе, опуская, и, оторвавшись от его губ, уткнул его лицом в подушку, тут же оставляя полуукус на шее, а затем прижимая это чувствительное место рукой, другой нагло захватывая в горсть видневшуюся между ног мошонку дрожащего от возбуждения Бена.

Чувствуя, что ему нечем дышать, Бен с трудом вывернул голову на бок, хватая жадно воздух и ощущая, как Том спускается по его спине вниз жалящими поцелуями, при этом не останавливаясь потирая его сжатый вход пальцем. Давление с шеи исчезло, и Бен облегчённо вздохнул, но тут же негодующе вскрикнул, когда услышал и ощутил, что Том сплюнул ему прямо туда между безжалостно растянутыми ягодицами. Том же, словно не слыша его недовольный возглас, просунул палец ему внутрь и тут же начал протискивать второй. Бен попытался было приподняться, как снова ощутил, что его пытаются прижать, теперь уже упираясь рукой между лопаток. В его горящем и ноющем отверстии уже свободно сновало два пальца. Том вытащил их, невзирая на ворчание Бена, и, кажется, облизал перед тем, как снова сплюнуть и начать уже растягивать тесный вход Бена уже тремя пальцами.

Это было так грязно и грубо, что Бен ощущал себя каким-то животным. Нет, даже хуже. Он был вещью, игрушкой для жестокого ребенка. Том навалился на него сверху, потираясь о его растянутый вход своим членом, заставляя дрожать и желать продолжения мучений.

— Если бы это я поймал тебя на той дороге, — вставляя и преодолевая сопротивление его тела, зашептал Том приглушённо, — я бы вытрахал тебя так, что ты бы потом только полз за мной, прося добавки.

Том сделал пару неглубоких и медленных движений, на каждом из которых Бен пытался вырваться вперёд и сорваться с настойчиво прокладывающем себе путь в его теле члена. А затем, мягко вдавив голову трепыхающегося Бена рукой в матрас и не позволяя двигаться, Том вытянул свой член, слегка придерживая тонкую кожу его бедной дырки, а это была уже она, от выворачивания. Бен глухо застонал, уткнувшись в подушку, разочарованный и обозлённый, он совсем не так представлял их первую близость. Затем тяжесть от веса тела его жестокого любовника пропала, и Бена прошибло от шока и удовольствия, когда он почувствовал влажный рот Тома, вылизывающего и посасывающего его растянутую и пульсирующую от прилившейся крови дырку.

Эта грязная и стыдная ласка заставила Бена сползти ниже, поднимая зад навстречу жадному рту Тома. Он опёрся на согнутую в локте руку, а другой начал отдрачивать себе в такт трахающим движениям языка в своей заднице. Ему ещё никогда не было так хорошо.

Том снова растянул его зад и смачно сплюнул прямо в его раскрытую и жаждущую дырку. Бен сжал ее, ощущая прохладную слюну самым входом, и оглянулся, смотря на Тома из-за опущенных плеч снизу вверх. Тот же стоял на коленях и, разглядывая его покачивающиеся, будто уже сношаемые кем-то, бедра, потирал свой толстый и возбуждённо торчащий член. Бен, страшась своей собственной похоти, вытянул руки и приглашающе растянул ягодицы перед ним, явно показывая своё желание. Том слегка улыбнулся и накрыл его руку своей, а затем улёгся рядом, мягко похлопывая по бёдрам.

Бен распрямился, садясь на колени, и с нескрываемым возмущением воззрился на него в ответ. Тот лишь тихо рассмеялся, забросил руки за голову и снова состроил невинное выражение лица. Лишь его набухший и мажущий по животу член говорил о его еле сдерживаемом желании. И Бен действительно разозлился на эти странные игры с ним: эта грубость, перемежаемая нежностью, и отвратительные ранящие слова словно сломали какой-то барьер в нём.

— Если бы это ты поймал меня на той дороге, — зашипел он зло в лицо Тома, осёдлывая его сверху, ловя и направляя рукой его член себе внутрь, — я бы объезжал тебя без остановки всю ночь, а потом заставил бы вылизать всё, что твой толстяк в меня напускал.

— О да, я бы сделал это, — Том закатил глаза, когда Бен притёрся к его бедрам, полностью опускаясь на его член и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно ему всё было мало.

Боль и удовольствие раскалывали тело Бена надвое, он хотел оттолкнуться, чтобы избавиться от растягивающего его и приносящего ему дискомфорт внутри ощущения, но при этом он чувствовал себя как никогда легко и свободно. Бен почувствовал нежное ласкающее прикосновение к животу и сочащемуся смазкой члену, взглянул на Тома и увидел, как тот вытягивает уже знакомый ему нож из-под подушки.

— Нет, — выдохнул Бен, чуть приподнимаясь и снова до конца опускаясь, полностью впуская в себя твёрдый, безжалостно распирающий его член.

Том застонал, задыхаясь от удовольствия, и Бен продолжил мучающие его движения, наблюдая, как тот играет с лезвием, а затем укладывает нож прямо себе на грудь рукояткой к нему. Не переставая двигаться, Бен обхватил предложенное ему оружие и вытянул его в прямой руке перед собой. Он представил себя, пронзающим грудь Тома, словно убивающим дьявольское создание. Картинка была столь яркой, что Бен, не удержавшись, чиркнул острым лезвием по груди Тома и тут же сжался на его члене, испуганно наблюдая, как из лёгкой царапины проступает кровь. Том довольно дёрнулся, зло ощериваясь и задирая верхнюю губу в оскале. Бен размахнулся, втыкая лезвие рядом с его улыбающимся лицом и протыкая измятые подушки, и принял чёткий жёсткий ритм, почти полностью снимаясь с члена Тома и плотно усаживаясь на него после.

Спальня заполнилась их хрипами, стонами и шлепками их покрытых испариной тел друг о друга. Одобрительно простонав, Том подзадорил его темп болезненными похлопываниями по бёдрам, поэтому Бен в отместку сжал его торчащие соски, измазав пальцы в крови и с удовольствием слушая ответные стоны. Он поднял к себе руки, слизывая с пальцев налипшую на них кровь и, теряя опору, повалился назад, ощущая задницей выскальзывающий из него твёрдый член Тома.

Его ноющая от пустоты дырка почти не сжималась после этой скачки, Бен быстро перевалился на живот, выпрямляя ноги, и тут же ощутил накрывающего его своим горячим телом Тома. Член легко скользнул в растянутое им отверстие, и Бену оставалось лишь вцепиться в лежащую под ним подушку, принимая жестокие и сильные удары, выбивающие из него дикие крики и жалобные стоны.

— Прошу! Ещё! — Ему совершенно не было стыдно за это, ещё чуть-чуть, ещё буквально капельки ему не хватало, чтобы полностью потерять себя в этот сумасшедшем единении с его возлюбленным. — Ещё! Умоляю тебя! Том!

Тот опёрся на выпрямленных руках, вбился в него сильным движением, заставив вскрикнуть, и резко зачастил, явно догоняя свой оргазм и заодно подводя измотанного этого гонкой Бена к краю.

— Боже всемилостивый, — зашептал он в дурмане наслаждения, ощущая, как мокро становится у него под животом, — не останавливайся. Никогда не останавливайся.

— На, на! Получи! — выкрикнул, не контролируя себя, Том. Он задрожал, изливаясь в Бена, продолжая угасающие по глубине толчки, продлевая своё удовольствие.

Бена подёргивало от непрекращающихся движений Тома внутри него, ему всё ещё было хорошо от этой муторной боли, что продолжала нещадно растягивать его. Он почувствовал, как Том уткнулся ему в вспотевшую спину и устало целует его между лопаток. Краем глаза он заметил, что Том тянет руку, слепо шаря рядом с ним, и не успел испугаться, как тот сбросил на пол выскользнувший из подушки нож. Бен выпростал свою ладонь и дотянулся до руки Тома, переплетая и сжимая их пальцы.

***

— Хм, слушай, а получилось довольно неплохо. — Бен довольно хрустел приготовленным на углях блюдом и потягивал уже тёплый, но всё равно довольно вкусный бренди.

— Это всё апельсины, — сыто жмурясь, отвечал ему Том.

Камин тихо потрескивал, догорая и даря тепло этому маленькому домику у подножия горы Скофелл-Пайк, а пара влюблённых, тихо смеясь, встречала утро после Рождества.

**Author's Note:**

> Камбрия — графство на северо-западе Англии, где находится гора Скофелл-Пайк, а также национальный парк с несколькими озёрами, из-за чего этот район называют Озёрным краем


End file.
